Super Magikarp
by Nakayame Masa
Summary: An offshore drilling accident releases a giant primordial magikarp. When the magikarp flies and walks on land threatening to turn a bikini contest into a bloodbath, Lorelei and Lance of the Elite Four had to find ways kill this SUPER MAGIKARP before the Team Rocket able to capture it.
1. Chapter 1: Oil Platform Accident

This is my FIRST TIME dare to publish a story in English, also my first story on FanFiction.

If you feel hard to read my English, I am sorry, 'cause English is not my born language, as I wrote things in Chinese then I tried to translate the word.

Although this is a pokemon story, the main concept was came form the movie "Super Shark"

This story would get it's update, I promise.

* * *

Chapter 1: Oil Platform Accident

* * *

One week earlier.

Not much people knows about this oil platform that offshore for about 10 miles away from south of Kanto region, not mentioned that it is owned by Silph Corporation, the biggest corporation across the country. Well, it collapsed and disappeared in one night, reasons remained unknown.

The accident pulls Silph Co. into deep water, trouble came from everywhere. Silph Co. had to face pressure from both public and Indigo Pokémon League. Just few days ago, CEO of Silph Co. talked to the news reporter about the oil platform accident.

"How the oil platform disappear in one night?" asked by the reporter.

"Our scientists believe the crustal activity was the main cause, which none of us could see it was coming."

"Does it relate to any miscalculation on the drilling work?"

"As I said, we believe it was a crustal activity, kind of earthquake, none of us can put something we can't see into our calculation."

"How about the Indigo Plateau, those guys of Pokémon League must come after you."

"Well...'the CEO laughed: "They have their investigation team working on this, I can't tell anything until the investigation is finished."

The oil platform accident shocked the Indigo Plateau, two of the Elite Four, Lorelei and Lance were included in the investigation team, due to Lorelei have great knowledge on Kanto sea areas, and the dragon type pokémon used by Lance can easily across the ocean.

Luckily, no oil leaked to the ocean, but Lorelei still collected water samples, and sent back to the Professor Oak's Laboratory located at Pallet Town, at the southern coast of Kanto Region. No evidence of oil leakage was found in the sample, but sample of corrosive acid was found surprisingly, which turns out that the Silph Co. may use illegal corrosive matters in drilling through rocks.

* * *

One week after the accident, Lance's dragonite still keeps cruising around the oil platform area, seeking for any lifeboats or evidences floating on water. Maybe the nature shows enough of mercy, the dragonite found the only lifeboat along this week.

According to the reports form Silph Co., the only survivor found was named Jenkins, an employee of Silph Co., drill machine operator. He was transferred to Cinnabar Island, this foreign black people was exhausted for floating on the sea for days, now, lying on the sick bed, not even eat or drink.

His lunch not even been touched for hours, he replied to the nurse that he doesn't want to eat fish, which is served in his lunch. Lorelei came through the door, she sat on the chair besides the bed.

"Hi, Mr. Jenkins." Lorelei started with a friendly voice: "I see you haven't eaten yet, aren't you hungry?"

Jenkins stared at Lorelei eye, he spoke quietly: "Not fish, no fish, no magikarp, please."

"I can give you hamburger here, we're at Cinnabar Island. But I want to know about what happened to you, can you tell me?"

"I seems saw you before somewhere, miss, you look familiar." Jenkins recognizes the woman sit beside his bed: "Aren't you Lorelei of the Indigo Elite Four?"

"Yes, I am." Lorelei replied: "And you can trust me."

"I hope I can, "cause if I am telling the truth, some psychologists could send me to mad house."

"Relax, I am with you right, now." Lorelei said: "How did the oil platform sunk?"

Jenkins looked around the ceiling, ensure that no CCTV was in the room, then, he spoke: "Not many people know about the old platform, it was built just few months ago. We started drilling for months, we sure the oil is beneath it but we met the hardest stone we never hit. The company sent us chemicals to melt the rock, and we poured it down along the pipe."

"What was that chemical?" Lorelei asked.

"I was never told, and none of us cared, we were just employees beg for salaries. The chemical successfully made a hole through the rock, but what we found wasn't oil."

"What do you mean?"

"The sonar scanned something came out from that hole, it had... stroked on the pillars. When I reached the life-boat, it jumped, and fell on the deck. Too bad I didn't have a camera, no one would believe me on this."

"Try me, what did you see?"

"What did I see, huh?" Jenkins suddenly shouted out: "A freaking giant MAGIKARP I had ever seen in my life just fell on the deck. Man, that was twice size of a house."

That surprised Lorelei, especially the word MAGIKARP, she asked: "Would that be a wailord?"

"No! I have seen wailord somewhere else, and wailord is much bigger. I understand it's unbelievable, it was really a magikarp!"

Perhaps Jenkins saw something else or what, but Lorelei understood that Jenkins is the only survivor found yet, it's better to keep him clam.

"Okay, Jenkins. I believe you."

"No, you don't." Jenkins said.

"Jenkins, I believe in you for what you just said, I'd buy that for 500 dollars."

* * *

Lance was waiting outside of the room, waiting for Lorelei. He just came back from the Indigo Plateau, as he brought bad news from the Pokémon League, something charged.

Lorelei came out from the door, she looked terrible after she closed the door.

"What you got from him?" Lance asked and gave Lorelei a paper cup of coffee.

"Bad news, he said a giant magikarp big enough to sink a carrier jumped on the old platform. Too much kaiji movies for him, I think." Lorelei sipped her coffee: "Any new orders from the League?"

"You won't like to hear this. The League decided to keep any evidences secret if they are negative to Silph Co., they are protecting those bastards."

"Not again." Lorelei started to moan: "For the sake of Poke Mart service across the country, we have to bear Silph Co. who monopolized the whole sale market offend the laws again."

"Yes." Lance replied.

"And Team Rocket got paid for against anyone liked to uncover the facts, again, right?"

"Yes, again." Lance replied.

"Screw this!" Lorelei became angry and depress as she felt no justice she could hold.

"Come on, Lorelei. That's an order, and that's how the game plays."

"I understand, that's how the game plays." Lorelei tried to calm herself down, she finished the coffee and threw the paper cup into the trash.


	2. Chapter 2: St Anne

Chapter 2: St. Anne

* * *

The full moon up in the clear sky spray the ocean with her white moonbeam, at the middle of the ocean, St. Anne, the infamous cruise travels the world, had exited Vermilion City for just couple hours, crossing over the waves and heading to east. Joyful and gorgeous, the luxury sea castle was having a great party. Loud music, noisy talks, everyone is happy on the first night on sea.

Guests got out from the dining room and came to the deck, enjoying the gentle breeze or the beautiful moon. It should have been a wonderful night.

"Hey, ma'am, like to see mine seaking in my room?" a guy said to his new meet mate.

"Does it big?" the girl asked.

"Not really, but it's good at horn drill, wanna try?"

Of course the girl understood what the guy hinting, she looked toward the ocean, without any intention, and something shocked her. In the waves, something was charging toward the ship. She couldn't tell what it is because it's too dark, but it's big for sure.

"Something's coming! Right over there!"

Everyone on the deck saw that giant shadow, charging toward St. Anne fast, and it's not gonna stop.

"Grab something!"

Passengers were in panic, some of them were so scared that can't even move, some of them rushed back into the cabin, some of them held on any railings besides them.

That thing came close, everyone's ready for the impact...

...

Boom!

The whole world was upside-down, St. Anne was turned over by that monster. A sailor was shocked into the air, flew over 20 yards toward the sea. Just within seconds before he fell into water, he saw something jumped out from the water, it crushed the bridge of St. Anne, it was a great impact...

It was a large magikarp jumped to St. Anne!

* * *

"No, I'm not crazy!"

After floating for one night, survivors of St. Anne were rescued back to Vermilion City, including the sailor saw the magikarp. He spoke what he saw to the police, and he was not the only one who saw that monster. News travelled fast, those words were heard over radio or television morning news.

Meanwhile, at the Cinnabar Island, Lorelei and Lance were having breakfast with Blaine, the gym leader of the Cinnabar Gym.

"Interesting news." Blaine heard what the radio was reporting: "A giant magikarp destroyed St. Anne, who would have done that?"

"You believe in it, old man?" Lance asked.

"A giant magikarp? I'd buy that for 500 dollars." Blaine put his head on his bald head: "Why don't believe it? Everything is possible, I just wonder how much time I need to roast that fish."

"Blaine, if it's true, what should we do?" Lorelei asked.

"Tell Lt. Surge at Vermilion City to electrocute it, magikarp is a water type pokémon, right? Everyone knows Lt. Surge is good at electric type pokémon."

Lorelei just finished her breakfast, she stood up and packed her things up: "Let's get to Vermilion City, we need to investigate those passengers."

"I am coming with you, Lorelei, but let me finish my breakfast first." Lance sipped his red potion cocktail and said: "Blaine, you'd like to come?"

"Not today, kids, I got more important things to do." Blaine bit on his cervelat: "A Bikini contest is coming tonight at Cerulean Gym, hot bodies and boobies. Come over tonight, Lorelei, I see you get the talent!"

"You wish." Lorelei replied smiling: "Let's see if we can make it on time, but I'm NOT going to wear bikini on that stage, okay?"

* * *

"They don't talk anymore, you really want to see those guys?" the police officer in charge said.

"We still like to have a talk to them, it's important." Lorelei replied, with Lance and Jenkins standing aside her.

"Okay, if you insist." the officer opened the door, several people were sitting inside.

When Lorelei and Lance get into the room, those survived passengers and sailors felt surprised in seeing two of the Elite Four is here.

"So, you guys also saw the giant magikarp?" Jenkins said.

The sailor clearly saw what happened when he was off the ship said: "That's what we told the police, they didn't trust us."

"Oh, man." Jenkins felt like he was in relief: "Thank god, I am not the only one saw that thing, that giant magikarp was sized twice of a house, it destroyed the oil platform as your ship!"

Those survivors were excited to hear someone else saw that magikarp, they smile from depress, feel like some kind of hope is in front of them. Lorelei and Lance had got lot of information about that magikarp, despite they still not believe what they heard, according to the survivors, that magikarp jumped into St. Anne's bridge, as it jumped on the oil platform.

"I was sending the periodical signal back to the HQ, that was the procedure keep us connect to the mainland. But the signals jammed." one of the St. Anne crews said.

"Strange, the signal room of the oil platform was doing the same thing when we got attacked." Jenkins replied.

This information caught Lorelei's attention, she asked: "What kind of signal was that?"

"Radio signals, why ask?" the crew said.

"Nothing, just asking." Lorelei kept her thoughts untold in the room, although Lance understood what she was thinking.


	3. Chapter 3: Cerulean Gym

Chapter 3: Cerulean Gym

* * *

Disco music from 70s swings in the air, brought everyone surrounding the swimming pool back into the crazy time. This is the party Cerulean Gym for this night only!

A long table was settled along the entrance used as a bar, you could tell the bartenders to make any cocktail you wish, never out of supply as the machops kept carrying boxes and boxes of alcohol into the gym. People were chatting and laughing, and waiting for the contest begins.

In the middle of the swimming pool, the wooden battlefield was transformed into a grand stage, with loudspeakers at the corners, which were connected to the console at the side of the stage.

"Hello, beautiful boys and girls, welcome to the Bikini Contest!"

As Blaine at the console spoke, the guests yelled and screamed to express their excitement.

"Tonight, we will vote on the girls on this big stage, use everything they got to reach the title of 'Kanto Bikini Queen of the Year', and I meant everything. Don't get me wrong 'cause you girls must turn me on." The old bald man playing with his microphone had switched the music to a orchestral opening, and he said: "Ladies and Gentlemen, clap your hands for the first young lady with her Bikini on stage, owner of the Cerulean Gym, Misty!"

Along waves of clapping, the young slim girls with orange hair raised from the pool, she mounted on her staryu as it jump out of the water, Misty landed on the stage with a elegant posture. It was a impressive entrance!

"Thanks for coming, everyone, thank you." Misty said, with the microphone just handover from Blaine: "I see hell lot of guys are here for something worth seeing."

Again, the crowns yelled.

"Well, as the party thrower sold you tickets, I won't take part in this contest, not even host this party for tonight. 'Cause I've found a much better host for this..."

* * *

As Misty was speaking, Lorelei and Lance just arrived the front door of Cerulean Gym.

The booth in front of the entrance kept selling tickets, grandson of Prof Oak, Gary, was changing coins for the guests inside. It's both surprised to Gary or Lorelei and Lance to see each other here.

"Gary? Why you're here, you supposed to be at the Lab." Lorelei said like a mom.

"Of course, but grandpa needs me to help him out here. You see, he put some money in throwing this contest this year, so I'm here for help, and my sister is working as a pantry inside."

Lance seems exciting when he heard about May Oak is inside, and he whispered: "That's mean everyman can have a touch on her..."

"DON'T YOU THINK ABOUT IT!" Lorelei and Gary both shouted on Lance.

Lorelei continued asking: "Where's your Grandpa? We need a talk to him."

"He is going to be the host on stage tonight." Gary replied.

* * *

"Oh, yeah!" Prof Oak was doing his swing toward a green bikini participant's bottom: "C'mon, Ms Metapod. Harder, harder, HARDER!"

That green lady shakes her bottom towards the audiences, as Prof oak said: "That's what I called 'Dat Ass'! "

Not just the green one, the stage is colorful with all kinds of Bikini. Surrounded by girls, Prof Oak danced between boobs and butts like a maniac, reached his hands to anything he can touch.

"Yeah, baby, yeah!"

* * *

"What kind of grandpa is that?" Lorelei sighed with a facepalm for what was happening on the stage.

"A healthy one." Lance got two shots of whiskey from the bar, and he handed one of the glasses to Lorelei.

Lorelei remained silence, staring at Lance with her fierce eyes.

"Uh... I meant his physical health." Lance added.

Lorelei took her whiskey and gulped it once for all, put the glass back to Lance's hand, and she said: "Lance, I've been thinking this, before we get here..."

"Don't say you love me, girl. I can't take it." Lance interrupted what Lorelei was going to say.

"Yeah, after 10,000 years. Stop joking and let me finish what I am going to say, it's important."

"Okay, girl." Lance stopped making jokes anymore.

"Remember the giant magikarp made attacks when the oil platform or St. Anne was transmitting radio signals, some connections may involved. As every biologist knows, the fishes in the ocean use lateral line to detect movement and vibration in the surrounding water, and radio signals may affect their sensibility."

"So?" Lance asked.

"If that magikarp was attracted by radio signals, maybe we can open with that. We need some prove for that, like some experiments."

"Well, Prof Oak is on stage." Lance gave the empty glass to the pantry next to him: "Look how exciting he is touching the girls, it's impossible to talk with him right now."

Lorelei turned to the pantry and asked :"Excuse me, is Bill here tonight? The one who lives in Cerulean Cape."

"Hi, Ms Lorelei." eventually, the pantry was May Oak, and she was listening to the conversion between Lorelei and Lance: "Bill isn't here, in fact, he never shows up. We gave him a ticket for tonight, but it's choice to be here or not."

Lorelei didn't blame May for overhearing their conversion, as she knew May would be a great helper. "I presume you have heard what we said. What I am planning is dangerous, I would place a radio signal transmitter at Cerulean Cape, where Bill lives. I think Bill can build a transmitter with enough signal strength to attract that giant magikarp if it's exists. But first of all, we need to find you grandpa to discuss whether a giant magikarp possible to exist in the ocean, and we need him to give green light in the Pokémon League meetings."

May listened, and tried to understand what Lorelei saying... Ask grandpa to approve the plan, ask Bill to build a giant radio station at his front door, and wait for the big fish.

"Okay, I got it." May answered to Lorelei and Lance: "It shall done."

Just before May walked away, Lance scouted and asked: "Where is Misty, we need to say that to her, too."

"Don't tell anyone, you will find her at Cerulean Cape at night." May shouted from the crowds.


End file.
